Their Story
by HarvestMoonForever101
Summary: Chelsea is the warm, welcoming farmer of Sunshine Islands. Vaughn is the cold, anti-social animal dealer. When they meet they couldn't stand eachother, but is the saying Opposites attract really true? Sorry I suck at summaries, it is rated T for language. VaughnXChelsea
1. Chapter 1

_**New Life**_

I woke up to a knock at the door, I yawned and got up. There was another knock, I walked over to answer it and tripped over a book. I fell flat on my face, "OW!" I cried out in pain. I got up and opened the door, a girl about my age standing there. She had pink hair and looked a little worried, "Are you alright? I heard a crash." She asked conserned. I nodded, "Yeah I'm alright." I told her.

"I'm Natalie." She told me and outstreched her hand, I shook it. "I'm Chelsea, it's a pleasure to meet you." I told her smiling, she smiled back. I walked into the hall and closed the door behind me, "Do you want to meet my family?" Natalie asked. I nodded and she lead me to their cabin, when I walked in a woman with pink hair just like Natalie's walked up to us. "Hello, I'm Felicia. Natalie's mother." She told me grinning, I shook her hand. "Hi Felica, I'm Chelsea." I smiled, a bald old man with a mustache walked up and shook my hand.

"Hello Chelsea, I'm Taro." He introdused himself, I smiled at him. "Mom where's Elliot?" Natalie asked her mother, Felicia thought for a moment. "I'm not sure." She confessed, just then a boy a little older than Natalie walked in. He had pink hair like Natalie and Felicia and he wore glasses, he blushed when he say me. "Elliot, where were you?" Natalie asked in a teasing tone, Elliot glared at her. "Elliot! Natalie! Don't start!" Felicia warned, the two glared at eachother then turned away. "Elliot this is Chelsea. Chelsea this is my son Elliot." Felicia told us and we shook hands, "Its getting late I'm gonna go, bye everyone." I left their cabin and went out to the dock, I breathed in the ocean breeze. I let my mind wonder, to the past.

_Flashback_

_I was eleven and my parent made me pack a suitcase and would't tell me where we were going. "Dad where are we going?" I asked and he glared at me, _

_"Shut up Chelsea!" He growled. I cringed back into my seat, "Mom, please tell me where we're going." I pleaded. Dad's hand tightened on the stearing wheel, "If you say one more word I'll come back their and-" Mom stopped him by whispering something to him. He stopped the car in the middle of nowhere, "Get out and take your things with you." He growled. My eyes widened in shock, "W-what?" I asked. He turned around, "GET OUT NOW!" He yelled. I felt tears well up in my eyes, I gathered my things and got out. The car sped away leaving me alone, I cried for who knows how long. My parents left me that night and never came back._

_Flashback End_

I realized I was crying, I quickly wiped them away. I heard a huge crash and the boat started to tip over, my heart stopped. _The boats sinking!_ I ran quickly down the hall and opened the door that Natalie and her family were behind, Natalie and Elliot looked at me surprised. "Chelsea what are-" I interupted Natalie, "The boats sinking!" I yelled. Their eyes widened, I got a good grip on their arms and started to pull them along with me. We made it out onto the deck, "What do we do now?" Natalie screamed terrified. I looked out into the ocean and saw a piece of wood, "Follow me!" I yelled and jumped. I swam toward the wood and got a strong grip on it, I looked behind me and saw Natalie and Elliot close behind. I got Natalie's hand and she took Elliot's hand, I pulled them to the board. "We're gonna die! Theres no land for miles!" Elliot yelled, "Elliot shut up!" She yelled. She then pointed at the horizon, "I can see land!" I squinted and started to kick my feet. Natalie and Elliot did the same.

I'm not sure how long it took us to get there, Elliot dropped to his hands and knee's and started to kiss the ground. I rolled my eyes at him, "Lets go look around." I suggested. I walked up the path and there was was three way I could go, I desided to continue to go straight. I saw two figures in the distance and got closer, I gasped and ran to get Natalie and Elliot. "Guys! I found Taro and Felicia!" I yelled and we ran back to them, "Mom! Grandpa!" The yelled at the same time. I followed slowly, Natalie told them how I'd saved them. Taro came up and hugged me, "Thank you so much, if it weren't for you my grandchildren wouldn't have made it." He exclaimed gratefully. I blushed embarassed, I pulled away. "I-it was nothing." I told him blushing like made, "This place looks deserted." Natalie exclaimed aloud. We all turned to her, Taro look like he was in deep thought. "We wanted to find a island to settle on why not here." he spoke aloud, I thought about his suggestion and smiled. "Yeah, and I could be the farmer." I agreed, Taro nodded approvingly. "You can live here Chelsea. Me and my family will use one of the other houses as a home." Taro stated and left to pick one with his family, I spun around and looked at my new farm smiling. I wandered around my field and moved some of the rocks and sticks out of the way, _this will be where I grow my crops!_ I walked down the path that lead to the town, I saw Taro and his family walk into a house. I desided to leave them alone and went to the beach we arrived on, I looked at the sky and gasped. The sun was setting over the ocean, "Wow...its beautiful." I said in awe. I waited until the star lit the sky to go home, I collasped on the bed. I thought about all that had happened today, my new life has begun.

I heard a loud banging coming from the door, I groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes!" I yelled. "Chelsea get up! You need to get used to getting up at six every moring!" I heard Taro yell from behind the door, I groaned again and covered my head with my pillow. I didn't here when the door opened, I felt Taro grab the sheet. _He can't make me get up._ Boy was I wrong! I felt the sheet ripped out from under me and I fell face first on the floor, I yelped in pain and got up. I glared at Taro who had a bag of seeds in his hand, he handed them to me and practically dragged me outside. "We have new arrivals." He told me as he lead me to the beach, their was a man with black hair and a bandana on. Next to him a little boy who looked at me and smiled, he walked right up to me. "Hi lady! I'm Charlie!" He anounced, I smiled and knelt down in front of him. "Hi Charlie, I'm Chelsea." I told him and he smiled again, I stood up and walked up the man. "Hello, I'm Chelsea the farmer." I introduced myself, he smiled. "I'm Chen, I will be opening a shop here. If you need to buy anything come to the shop." He shook my hand and I went back to my farm with Taro, he taught me all about growing crops. I collasped on my bed, I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I stood up and went into my tiny bathroom, I took a quick shower and ate a blue grass I found outside. I yawned and went to sleep exausted.

_Memory/Dream_

_"Dad! Mom! Come back!" I yelled as I saw them driving away, tears streaming down my cheeks. I fell to the ground with my face in my hands, I cried for who knows how long. I looked at the road and didn't see them anymore, I stood up and started to walk back the way we came. I finally found a town, a nice woman with black hair walked up to me looking worried. "Are you alone?" She asked concerned, I nodded still crying. "Do you have any parents?" she asked kneeling down to eye level, I shook my head and sobbed. She stood up and thought for a minute, "Would you like me to be your mother?" She asked. I looked up at her hopeful, she smiled warmly. I nodded and stopped crying, she held out her hand and I took it. The lead me to a house and a boy with blonde hair and green eyes ran up and hugged her, he looked at me strangly. "Mark this is your new sister." She anounced, he smiled. He held out a hand and I shook it, "I'm Chelsea." I told him and his smile grew. He left the room and came back with a basketball, "Do you wanna play basketball?" He asked and I nodded. His...Our mother smiled at us, we ran outside and I was happy again. I had a new family._

_End_

**What do ya think so far? Trust me the next chapters will be much better than this one, this is my very first fanfiction. So if you have any helpful comments don't be afraid to tell me. Well, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Him**_

I heard my alarm going off, I groaned and turned it off. I walked over to the door and was suurprised to see two unfamiliar people standing there having a conversation, I cleared my throat to get their attention. The both looked at me startled, one was a girl around my age. She had blonde hair which was pulled back into a pony tail, she smiled and extended her hand to me. "Hi, you must be the farmer." She exclaimed, I nodded but didn't shake her hand. "I'm Julia and this is my mother Mirabelle." She continued, I shook her hand smiling. I shook Mirabelle's hand as well and intoduced myself, "We're the people to come to when you have Gannon build you a barn or a chicken coop, we will sell you animals when the animal dealer arrives." Mirabelle informed me. I nodded and she left, Julia turned to me smiling. I closed my front door and walked over to my crops, I tended to them and smiled at Julia. "I think we're gonna be great friends!" She exclaimed out of the blue, I smiled at the thought. "Yeah I think we will be too." I agreed, we spent the rest of the day getting to know eachother. _I left out the part about my parents leaving me, __I just don't know her enough yet._ We eventually got tired and Julia went home, I went inside and fell asleep instently.

I was woken up by a rude banging coming from my door, I looked at the clock. 5:51 a.m is what it said I groaned and walked over to the door, I opened the door and there stood a man dressed in stuff a cowboy would wear. He was wearing a practically all black, he had silver hair which was hidden under a black cowboy hat. He was glaring at me with his purple eyes, _Wait...What! _I met his glare and gasped, _Oh my god his eyes are purple! _I had to admit is was strange but they were pretty, I blushed realizing I'd bin staring at his for a couple of minutes. "Hi." I managed to say, I was looking at the ground rather than at him affraid I'd start staring again. "I'm looking for the farmer, are you his girlfriend or something?" He grunted, I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him. "Do you know where the farmer is or not?" He demanded, I felt anger boil up in me. I may seem like a sweetheart, but I have a heck of a temper! "Your lookin' at her." I told him through gritted teeth, "Your the farmer?" He asked in disbelief. "Thats what I said." I said trying not to snap at him, I glared at him. It was silent for a couple of minutes then he finally spoke, "I'm Vaughn the animal dealer, I'll be here on Mondays and Tuesdays." He said unemotionally. _Boy, you're lucky your so fucking hot. _

"I'm Chelsea." I told him, he tipped his hat and left. I went inside and took a quick shower, I changed my clothes and went out to tend to my crops. When I was finally done I went to Julia's house, I walked in and cursed under my breath. There on the couch was Vaughn, _Why the fuck is he here! _I was thinking this as I walked up to the counter where Mirabelle was, "Hi Chelsea, is there anything I can get you?" She asked sweetly. I smiled at her,

"I was looking for Julia." I told her. She smiled and pointed down toward the hallway, "She's in her room." She told me. I walked down the hall and knocked on her door, she squealed when she saw me. I rolled my eyes, she came out into the hallway. "Did you meet my cousin yet?" She asked, I looked at her confused. "Who's your cousin?" I asked. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the living room and pointed at Vaughn, I saw him glare at me. I glared back, Julia looked at us confused. "Do you guys know eachother?" She asked, I nodded and stopped glaring at Vaughn. Vaughn grumbled something I couldn't make out, "I should be going." I told them and left. I walked over to the beach and laid down on my back, I stared up at the sky and felt my eyes getting heavy. I fell asleep after a few minutes.

I woke up and stars lit up the sky, I got up and started walking home. I was halfway home when I tripped over a rock, "Shit!" I yelled a little to loudly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "What are you doing out here?" The person asked in a mean tone. I shrugged off his hand and turned to face him,

"None of your business." I growled already irritated.

"Wild dogs come out at night its dangerous." He told me harshly, I glared at him and knew I was gonna lose my temper.

"Why do you care?" I snapped at him, it was dark but I swear I saw him face redden from anger.

"I don't!" He yelled, my fists clenched._ I'm gonna end up punchin' him if he keeps it up!_ I stomped away pissed, I got home and slammed the door shut behind me. I laid down and screamed into my pillow, why does he have to push me! I eventually calmed down and fell asleep.

**Vaughn's POV**

I woke up and put on my regular clothes, I walked out of my room. When I turned I was face-to-face with a pissed off Julia, "What did you do to Chelsea?" She demanded. I growled at the sound of her name, "I didn't do anything!" I yelled letting my anger get the best of me. She didn't filnch, she glared at me.

"Then why haven't I seen her today?" She asked a little calmer, I shrugged.

"How should I know?" I exclaimed, she let out a long sigh then left.

I went out to the barn and started to tend to the animals. _Chelsea may be the most irritating person I ever met._

**Chelsea's POV**

I was in the middle of wattering my plants when someone said, "Why didn't you come over?" I jumped and tunred around to meet a worried Julia.

"I just didn't finish my work yet." I lied, the truth was I didn't want to deal with Vaughn. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Well can you go help Vaughn in the barn? My mom asked me to see if you would." She asked me smiling. I really didn't want to be near Vaughn right now but I needed the experience to I nodded, when I got there the barn was open to I walke right in. Vaughn was putting food out for the cows when one of them licked him on the nose playfully, he chuckled and patted her head. He turned and saw me standing there, his smiled faded. "What do you want?" He demanded, I felt my face heat up.

"Mirabelle wanted me to help you, so I could get experience." I told him, he frowned at me.

"I don't need any help." He growled, I glared at him. I wasn't about to let him get away with being such a jerk all the time,

"Why are you such a jerk?" I asked, he glared at me.

"Why are you so irritating?" He countered, _Don't losed your temper. Don't lose your temper._ I chanted in my head.

I stormed off and went into the shop, I sat on the couch next to Julia. She was watching america's got talent, I joined her. After a while I heard the door open and Vaughn walked in, I ignored him and continued watching the show. I heard a knock at the door and Julia got up the get it. When the door opened a huge grin spread across my face, there in the doorway stood my brother.

**Me: Cliff hanger! If you guys like this tell some friends, I'll update eather tomorrow or The next day. I hope your liking it so far!**

**Fangirl: Will Vaughn ever take his shirt off?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see! *smiles at the camera***

**Why is Chelsea's brother here?**

**Will Chelsea and Vaughn ever stop hating eachother?**

**Why am I asking you all this questions?**

**Find out when I update! **

**Me: Until next time this is HarvestMoonForever101 saying Goodnight everybody!**


	3. Notice! MUST READ THIS!

**NOTICE! MUST READ!**

Sorry for the long wait, but I'm kinda stumped on this story...I have just started trying to write it again, but it may take a while. So in the mean time, check out some of my other stories. Such as my latest one Mermaid's Secret, and then I have just started uploading the story after that one which will be better than the first! So check them out! Who knows maybe you will like them more than this story! Mermaid's Secret is the first book of four! Yep I intend on making four books! It will be difficult, but seeing my readers leaving happy reviews, or complaining about something that happened that they didn't expect is all I need to keep this saga going!


	4. Chapter 3

**Visit to be remembered**

I ran over to him, and hugged him. He chuckled, and patted my head.

"Mark I can't believe your here!" I squeal, and let go of him. He smiles, and scratches the back of his head. I hear someone clear their throat, and we turn to face everyone else.

"Who is this" Mirabelle asked, and I smiled. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and smiled down at me. Vaughn huffed, and snickered.

"Probably her boyfriend." He grunted, and Mirabelle's eyes widen. Mark and I stare at him in utter horror, and step away from eachother.

"EW!" We yell at the same time, and everyone stares at us. Then I sigh, and shake my head.

"Everyone this is Mark, my brother!" I say, and glare at Vaughn. Julia looks from me to him, and Mirabelle does the same.

"You don't look like eachother at all." Julia says after a while, and Mirabelle nods in agreement. Mark scratchs the back of his head, and chuckles.

"Well we aren't blood related." He explains, and they just look at him.

"Oh so then how are you related?" Mirabelle asks, and I bit my lip. Mark turns to me, and sees that tears are filling my eyes. He wraps an arm around me, and turns to face Mirabelle.

"Its a long and painful story." Mark says for me, and I nod. Vaughn narrows his eyes at me, but I ignore him. Mirabelle looks guilty, and smiles at me.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't know that it was a painful subject." She says, and I nod. I smile at her, and Mark smiles as well.

"Its alright." I tell her, and she looks as if she feels better. Thats when I glare back at Vaughn, and he scowls. I take a step closer to him, and poke him in the chest.

**Mark's POV**

The woman with short blonde hair intoduced herself and her daughter, and the animal dealer to me. We watched at Chelsea and Vaughn yelled at eachother, Mirabelle laughed and shook her head.

"They're at it again." She chuckled, and I look over at her.

"Again? Do they fight often?" I asked her curiously, and she nods.

"They start an argument about every little thing the other does." She explains, and I chuckle. Then I turn to my little sister, and smile.

"Your such a little pest!" Vaughn yells at her, and her hands clench into fists.

"Well at least I'm not a stupid cowgirl!" She yelled, and he glared at her.

"What...did...you...call...me?" He demanded through gritted teeth, and she smirked.

"C-O-W-G-I-R-L!" She said to him, like he was a little child. The phrase 'if looks could kill' runs through my mind when I see the glare he is sending towards Chelsea.

**Chelsea's POV**

I see him thinking of something to say, and I am barely holding back my laughter. Then I suddenly think of something, and walk over to Mark. I look up at him, because he is taller than me.

"You never told me why you were here." I say to him, and he blushs.

"Mom wanted me to come and check on you." He said, and I frown.

"What she doesn't think I'm capable of taking care of myself?!" I demand, and he shakes his head quickly.

"No thats not it at all!" He exclaims, and sighs. "Mom didn't send me, I was worried about you." He confessed. I narrow my eyes at him,

"So you don't think I'm capable of taking care of myself?!" I growl. He sighs and shakes his head, and grabs my shoulders.

"This is the first time you've bin away from us, since..." He stopped himself, and I nodded in understanding. Then I shake off his hands, and glare at him.

"I can take care of myself!" I growl at him, and my tears threaten to spill over.

"I'm just here for your sake, or do you want me to leave you like they did!?" He yelled, and his eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. Tears stream down my cheeks, and I back away from him. He reaches out towards me, and his eyes are full of guilt. "Chels, I didn't mean-"

"Fuck you!" I yell, and glare at him. His eyes widen at my use of language, and so does everyone elses. It became to much for me to handle, so I ran out of the house.

**Julia's POV**

I watched as my best friend ran out of the room, and then turn to Mark.

"What was that all about? Who left?" I ask him, and he stiffens. Then after a moment he sighs, and sits down on the couch.

"Sit down." He demands, and I see that this is painful for him. We do as he says, even Vaughn sits down. "I'm only going to tell you this once, and it has to stay between us. Understood?" He says, and I nod along with everyone else. "Me and Chelsea's parents aren't her real parents." He said, and my mom nods in understanding. He stopped talking, and I looked at him curiously.

"What happened to her parents?" I ask, and he sucks in air sharply through his teeth.

"They..." He hesitates, and looks at us saddness in his eyes. "They left her when she was eleven." He finally said, and I gasp.

"What do you mean they left her?!" I demand, and he frowns.

"They dropped her off in the middle of nowhere, and didn't come back." He growled. I feel tears filling my eyes, and cover my mouth.

"Oh my goddess! Poor Chelsea." I say, and my mother grabs my shoulder.

"I can't go to her after what I said, but she is most likely crying at the beach." He said, and my mom didn't release her grip. She was looking at Vaughn,

"Go to her Vaughn." She demanded. He glared at her, and stood up.

"Why do I have to!? I don't give a shit about her!" He growled, and mom sighed.

"Vaughn please, the poor girl must be in so much pain right now." She begged, and he grumbled something. He left without saying anything else, and mom sighed in relief.

**Chelsea's POV**

I'm sitting by the giant rock, and crying my eyes out. I have my head resting in my arms, which are crossed over my knees.

"What are you doing here?" He gruff voice demands, but I don't look up.

"Go away Vaughn." I say, and continue to cry. I hear him grumble something, and then hear footsteps. I look up and he is closer to me, I stand up and glare at him. "I said go away bastard!" I yell, and he returns the glare.

"You act like I wanted to come here! Mirabelle forced me to come see you!" He yelled, and my anger started to boil over. "I don't give a shit about you! Or that your parents left you!" He growled, and I lost control. I stepped forward, and pushed him away. He fell to the ground, and I ran to my house without looking back.

**So what did you think? I know that cliffhangers are irritating, but I'm not completely sure what will happen in the next chapter. Anyway hope you liked this one, and hope you will read the next!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alone**

**Julia's POV**

It had bin about ten minutes since Vaughn had went to the beach to talk to Chelsea, and the door was slammed open. Vaughn stormed in, and went to his room without saying a word to any of us. Me and Mark walked down the hall to his room, and I knocked on the door.

"Vaughn? What happened? What did you say?" I asked, and he didn't open the door.

"I told her I don't give a shit about her, and she ran away crying." He yelled from the other side of the door. That pissed Mark off, and he broke down the door with one swift kick. Mark stormed into the room, and grabbed Vaughn by his collar. He shoved him up against the wall, and glared at him.

"You cold, heartless bastard! Do you not understand that is why her parents left her! Because they didn't care what happened to her!" He yelled, and Vaughn glared back at him. "So you pretty much told her if she was to kill herself tonight that you wouldn't care!" He concluded, and I saw Vaughn's eyes widen slightly. Mark backed away from him, and turned away from him. "If she killed herself and you were the reason why, that you wouldn't give a crap!" He growled, and stormed out of the room. I watched Mark leave, and turned back to Vaughn. He was glaring at the ground, and then he looked up at me.

"Vaughn, I knew you were cold..." I started, and frowned at him saddly. "But I didn't think you would ever do anything like that." I told him and left the room.

**Mark's POV (Few hours later)**

"Chelsea please open the door!" I begged as I banged on her door, and heard her sniffling from the other side. She ignores me, and continues to cry. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn to see Julia.

"Did you talk to her?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"No, she won't even open the door." I exclaimed, and sighed in frustration. "This is all that bastard cowboys fault isn't it!?" I yell loud enough for Chelsea to hear. But she still didn't open the door, so I left with Julia.

**Chelsea's POV**

I sat on my bed for who knows how long, all I know is that it was a long time after Mark had decided to leave. I was curled up into a ball, and had my knees up by my chest. I was crying, and couldn't find the will to stop. _They hated me, thats why they left! I was a pest to them, just like I am to Vaughn. So why wouldn't he hate me? Why would he care? He doesn't care, and I don't think he ever will! _I heard a knock on my door, and sat up irritated.

"Go away Mark!" I yell, and here an irritated groan.

"Its not Mark..." I hear the person grumble, and I walk closer to the door.

"Then who is it?!" I demand, and open the door. Then I gasp, and take a step back. I tried to slam the door shut, but he stopped me. "Go away!" I yell at him, and he walks into my house. Vaughn just stands there looking at the floor, and I stomp over to him. "Get out now!" I demand, and he looks at me.

"Don't go killing yourself." He says after a while, and I stare at him in confusion.

"What?" I ask him, and he walks past me. I turn to see him heading towards my door,

"Don't think to far into this, because your still an annoying pest. And just because I'm here saying this, doesn't mean that I care about you." He states, and with him saying that he leaves. After a moment of staring off into the distance, I feel a small smile spread across my face. Then I walk out and close the door, _maybe he does care a little after all. _I walk over to my crops and tend to them.

By the time I'm finished with that, the sun is setting. I was about to walk back to my house, but I saw someone there. I squint and try to see who it is, but I can't make out their face. I sneak up to my house, and see that its Denny. He looks nervous, and he has his hand raised to knock on my door. I walk up behind him, and touch his shoulder. He jumps, and squeaks like a puppy getting stepped on. I cover my mouth, to smother my giggles. He sighs, and looks at me for a moment. I smile at him, and take my hand off of his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" I ask him, and his cheeks turn red. Then he scratchs the back of his head, and chuckles nervously.

"Well, I need some advice." He confesses, and I smirk.

"What kind of advice?" I ask, and his cheeks darken.

"Um...girl advice." He admits, and I smile at him. Then I pat his shoulder, and he looks up at me.

"Whos the lucky girl?" I ask curiously, and he looks away. He mumbles something, but I can't hear him. "Speak up Denny." I say sweetly, and he sucks in a deep breath.

"Lanna! Its Lanna okay! I like Lanna!" He exclaims, and I gasp at his loudness. I pull him inside my house, and make him sit on the couch.

"Stay here! I'll be right back!" I demand, and run out off of my farm. I run to Julia's house, and open the door. Julia was sitting on the couch, and was watching tv. She looks up starlted, and screams. Mirabelle, and Vaughn run in after hearing her startled scream. Julia calms down, and smiles at me. "Julia...come...farm...now!" I gaps between pants, she nods and walk over to me. As we're leaving I look back, and see Vaughn glaring at me. I glare back, and stick my tongue out at him. Then we run over to my farm, we walk inside and she stares at Denny. Then we all sit down, I explain to her what it is that I need her for. Much to Denny's dismay, she squeals and hugs him. She lets him go, and he stares at the ground.

"Okay, so first you compliment her. Then you start a conversation with her, and ask her out on a date. If she says yes, then she likes you. If she says no, then she doesn't. Its as simple as that!" Julia explained, and Denny nodded. He then left, without saying a word. Julia turned to me, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What?" I ask, and she chuckles.

"What made you quit crying, and come out of your house?" She asked, and I stiffened. She smirked, "Or should I ask who?" I growl, and glare at her.

"Nobody!" I snapped at her, and her eyebrows rose.

"It was Vaughn wasn't it?" She asked, and started pushing her towards the door.

"Oh! Would you look at the time! I need to get to bed! Got tons of work to do tomorrow!" I say quickly, as I push her outside.

"Wait but you didn-"

"Really need to get some rest! Bye Julia!" I say, and slam the door in her face. I sink to the floor, and let out a long sigh. I run my fingers through my hair, and chuckle quietly. "She is gonna bug me about this tomorrow." I grumble to myself, and get up slowly. The I go to my bed and slip under the covers, and fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning, and quickly shower. I eat a blue herb that I had found in the field yesterday, and opened my door.

"GOOD MORNING CHELSEA!" Julia screams in a terrifying voice, and I jump back startled. My hand shoots up to my chest, and I feel my heart racing. I try to calm down, but can't.

"W-What the hell!?" I scream at her, extremely pissed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" I yell. She looks down at the ground, and smirks.

"Heh heh heh." She chuckles darkly, and I feel sweat slide down my face. I back away, and she looks up at me. She has the most terrifying look on her face, I stare at her in horror.

"W-What the hell?" I gasp, and she continues to walk towards me. Thats when I jump out of my window, and run away from my farm. I trip and fall on my face, but get up when I hear her yelling at she runs after me. I continue to run, until I run into someone. We fall to the ground, with me on top. I groan, and lift my head. My eyes meet a pair a purple ones, and I scream and jump back. He gets up and dusts himself off, then he looks down at me and glares at me. I look behind me, and see Julia running towards me.

"CHELSEA!" She screams, and I scramble to my feet. I run past Vaughn, but he grabs my wrist. I struggle, and try to get out of his grip. Julia is getting closer, and I continue to desperatly try to get out of his grip. So I do the only thing I can think of, I bite his hand. He growls, and lets go gripping his hand. I run away from them, and towards the forest. I stop after a while, and fall to my knees. I am breathing heavily, and can't seem to catch my breath. I hear foot steps and shouting behind me, and try to get up. I finally see who it is, and am shocked. It was Vaughn, he stopped in front of me. He glared at me deeply, and I slowly got up.

"I told you not to try and kill yourself!" He growled, and I stared at him in shock. "But here you are, trying to kill yourself!" He yells, and waves his arms in the air. I smile slightly, and he looks horrified. "W-What are you smiling at?!" He demands, and I see his cheeks turn slightly red. I shake my head, and walk past him. I leave him standing there, completely confused. I go home, and Julia is gone. I sigh, and tend to my crops. I feel a hand rest on my shoulder, and turn around causiously. Julia has that terrifying look on her face again, and I begin to sweat.

"I...FOUND...YOU!" She says slowly, and loudly. I attempt to smile, and fail horribly. "You never answered my question!" She accused, and I looked at the ground.

"Yes..." I mumble, and she looks at me confused. Then she gasps, and smiles at me.

"So it was Vaughn?" She asked, and I nodded. She squealed, and hugged me. "I knew you liked him! I knew it!" She squealed, and I stiffened. I shoved her off of me, and glared at her.

"I don't like that bastard cowgirl!" I yell, and her eyes widen.

"Y-You don't?" She whispers, and I shake my head. She sighs in defeat, and walks off of my farm without saying another word. I hesitantly go after her, and go to her house. She is sitting there watching tv, with her mother. They look up at me, and Mirabelle smiles brightly at me. I walk over and sit next to them, we watch tv for while after that. The door opens, and Vaughn walks in. He sees me, and grumbles something under his breath. He then sits next to me, because it is the only open seat left. We don't say anything to eachother, and Mirabelle looks at us in amusment.

"You guys are so cute!" She says, and I look at her in confusion. Then I look around the room, then back at her.

"Who are you talking about?" I ask, and Vaughn snickers. Mirabelle points at me and Vaughn, and smiles.

"You two! Your are just to cute together!" She gushes, and I stare at her wide eyed. Then I turn to Vaughn, and he is looking back at me. His face reddens, and I feel mine heat up. Then we both look away quickly, and Mirabelle laughs. I hear Julia, join in her laughter. I look back over at Vaughn, and he is staring at me. I glare at him, and stand up. I point at him, and he scowls.

"Why are you staring at me cowgirl!?" I yell, and he stands up. He is towering over me, but I still glare at him.

"That nickname is getting on my last nerve!" He growls, and I smirk.

"What did I make you mad cowgirl?" I ask in a sweet tone, and he growls. Then I notice that Julia and Mirabelle left the house, and we were all alone. He grabs my arms, and shoves me against the wall. I yelp, and squeaze my eyes shut tightly. _Hes gonna hit me! I took it to far! _I wait for the impact, but it never comes. I hesitantly open my eyes, and see that he is just staring at me. I struggle, as I try to get out of his grasp. He then leans closer, and I stare at him wide eyed. "What the fu-!"

"You are the most annoying person I've ever met, do you know that?" Vaughn whispers into my ear, and a shiver runs up and down my spine. I squirm, but that makes his grip tighten. "Do you?" He asks again, and I nod. He pulls away, and he is smirking. "Whats wrong, shorty?" He asks, and I glare at him.

"What...did...you...just...call...me?!" I demand, through gritted teeth. He keeps smirking, and leans closer again.

"S-H-O-R-T-Y." He says slowly, and I clench my fists. I growl, and take a step closer to him. I am about to punch him, but he grabs my fist. I try to hit him with my other fist, but he grabs it as well. "What are you gonna do now shorty?" He snickers, and I growl.

"Let me go, and find out!" I hissed, and he snickered again. He then pulled me to the door, and pushed me outside. I turn and stare at him in shock, then he smirks.

"See ya shorty." He says, and closes the door in my face. I stand there for a moment, as my brain processes what just happened. Then I scowl at the door, and growl.

"MOTHER FUCKING COWGIRL!" I yell at the door, and storm away back to my farm._ Stupid bastard! I'll teach him to call me shorty!_

**So what did you think? What will Chelsea do? And why did Vaughn shove her out of the house instead of fighting her? And why did Julia and Mirabelle leave them alone in the first place?! **


End file.
